


Humanity

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor contemplates why he's attracted to Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun.

The Doctor watched Jack as he lifted the little girl onto the hood of the car and carefully looked at her skinned knee. She had gotten knocked down when they were chasing the Weevil. The girl giggled at something Jack said as he gently placed a band-aid on her knee.  He lifted her up and handed her to her mother, who blushed and smiled at Jack.

Jack drove the Doctor crazy. He couldn't figure out why he let Jack stay with him, what attracted him to the Captain. Jack could be so tender, gentle, and caring like he was now. He was the perfect example of the dashing hero, tall, handsome, fearless, but he had many hidden and some not so hidden flaws. He had no problem using violence, his sex drive was the stuff of legends., he was filled with self doubt, he could brood as well as the Doctor. He could be argumentative, grumpy, and just plain stubborn. He could also be loving, funny, and thoughtful.  He would be the first to run to somebody's aid and had a protective streak a mile wide. He couldn't stand by and see somebody being abused. He had terrible table manners, he hogged the covers,  he was so child like at times with wonder and he fought to hide  his insecurities, he was a loyal friend, and he was always there when the Doctor reached out in the middle of the night, strong and comforting when the doubts started pressing in, never letting him sink too far in to the pit of despair. He understood the pain because he had suffered, but he never stopped living, looking for that next adventure, the next pleasure, the next reason to smile and laugh.

He stroked Jack's cheek when he came bouncing up to the Doctor with a big grin on his face.

"What?" he asked, puzzled by the Doctor's unusual public display of affection.

The Doctor just smiled at his lover, as he realized it was Jack's flawed, madding, amazing humanity that had attracted him, that made him want Jack at his side, in his bed, and always in his life.

"Just keep being you." he whispered as he kissed him.


End file.
